El viento sopla
by Seil-K
Summary: otros ojos, otra historia... un villano o una victima más?
1. preludio

el viento... sopla

 **capitulo I: preludio**

Era tan solo un niño, cuando la dura arena empezó a erosionar mis pies... entre espejismos del calor buscaba la forma de sobrevivir, teniendo sobre los hombros la supervivencia de mi pueblo.

no tardé en levantar cabeza para sentir en mi piel las tormentas de polvo y sal que impedían la visión kilómetros a la redonda; con mis labios saborear el agua tan preciada para vivir, que podría ser el último sorbo antes de la penumbra de lo incierto. corríamos por ayuda, pero nos trataban de ladrones... al final, adquirimos nuestro nombre como algo verdadero, algo con valor; no un simple pueblo que vaga por el desierto en busca de una sombra mejor, sino una potente civilización, que frente a estas maldiciones de la naturaleza sabíamos levantarnos mejor que nadie...

Pero... años y años en el desierto,uno cae destrozado de tanto luchar , la tragedia carcome la mente y la fragmenta; oyes voces en la arenisca, gritandote "deja que te invada" con todos distorcionados... pero no habia escapatoria de esta jaula, para mi pueblo era inpensable el salir del desierto... pero en contra los deseos de las ancianas, me dirijí al gran rio, cuya incanzable corriente nos habia separado de lo desconocido, a duras penas logré pasar.

¿Lo que hacia estaba bien? ¿soy cobarde el dejar a mi gente? no, estaba y estoy convencido que no, yo iba en busca de un futuro mejor, un nuevo horizonte al que seguir. pero las dudas me invadian, ¿y que pasa si ese horizonte era peor? ¿y que pasa si no vuelvo? soy su rey, no puedo dejarlos por una busqueda "infantil" sin objetivo ¿es una busqueda real o solamente una vil treta del destino?

En medio de este caos las senti... las brizas de la colinas verdes... casi como una promesa entonada por el viento, una tierra fundada por dioses, una oda a la belleza que surca por grandes prados...indescriptible.

Senti una pasion por esa quietud inexplicable...

Corrí en busca de las ancianas para comunicarles el descubrimiento y estas enviaron mensajeras a los posibles pueblos de esa lejana tierra... esperé impaciente la llegada de respuestas por meses, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo toda esperanza... ¿somos los unicos en esta tierra?

Pero volvieron, y contra todo pronostico, con excelentes noticias, habiamos contactado con otro pueblo, se hacian llamar Reino de Hyrule y de que se complacerían en iniciar una amistad con nuestro pueblo. yo me entuciasmé de inmediato con la propocicion, y accedí a ella.

Unos meses despues fui a presentarme ante el rey personalmente, junto a un traductor y un pequeño grupo de ayudantes.

"Joven ganondorf, ya ansiaba conocerle en persona" dijo el rey en un tono feliz

"Igualmente mi señor" le dije en señal de respeto

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar"

todo ya parecia mejorar para nosotros, esa ayuda que nos fue negada en el pasado ahora llegaba como una mano amiga, el rey se veia confiable, yo no dudé en seguirlo y mostrarle lealtad a cambio de su ayuda... escucho silencio, luego agua, veo una luz en mis parpados... no me puedo mover... ese débil recuerdo resuena en las cataratas de agua que ahogan mi cuerpo, ya se que es el final

Mi intención nunca fue atacar a nadie, solo buscaba ayuda y cooperación... ellas y ese espiritu maldito causaron todo

-continuará-

Bueno, sin mucho reparo, he vuelto escribiendo este pequeño capitulo introductorio de esta nueva serie, espero que les guste

Busco reescribir un poco la historia de ganon y darle un giro

Intentaré traer más seguido esta serie, porque será corta (lo dudo)

lamento mi inactividad de casi un año y medio, era muy niño y no veía claro lo que hacia

hasta la próxima


	2. leyendas e inclemencia

**Capítulo 2: Leyendas e inclemencia**

Las primeras guarniciones de Hyrule que entraron al desierto no podían creer que un pueblo completo haya podido sobrevivir en el desierto por tantos años, era impensable. Estos oficiales quedaban maravillados con las historias de las ancianas, las leyendas del pueblo, mitos que hablaban de criaturas gigantes durmiendo bajo las arenas del desierto, esperando que un extraviado viajero pase sobre él, para devorarlo, cuentos sobre ciudades perdidas en medio de oasis y espejismos.

Estos soldados trajeron consigo el comercio, traían alimentos, agua, animales, todo lo necesario para subsistir, y como medio de trueque nos entregaron una moneda, la rupia, un cristal pequeño, el cual se podía conseguir en nuestras minas. Intercambiábamos joyas y pieles con estos viajeros, inició la era de prosperidad que tanto buscábamos.

Pero lamentablemente, nuestros invitados no se pudieron adecuar completamente al ambiente del desierto, tendiendo que quedarse a la distancia o intentar luchar, en vano, con las altas temperaturas y la arena. Muchos cayeron enfermos por insolación y falta de agua, nuestra medicina pudo salvar a muchos, pero decidimos que era mejor que se restringiera la entrada de personas al desierto sin nuestra aprobación, la gran mayoría se quedó cerca del puente del rio, donde había mayor humedad y una cercanía con la región de Hyrule.

Era muy cercana la posibilidad que ocurriese un desastre, esa gente podía morir, y nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a dejarlos, ellos nos habían traído la esperanza y nosotros teníamos la obligación moral de ayudarlos, a pesar de que hayamos tenido la fama de ser ladrones del desierto.

Mis acciones preventivas fueron, como ya nombré, la restricción de la entrada al desierto, y además, la eliminación de un sector del desierto de los mapas, el mar de las arenas, al sur de nuestra posición, hace miles de años era un mar lleno de vida y prosperidad, pero los años pasaron y se convirtió en un duro banco de arena, no queda rastro de agua. Ni siquiera nosotros nos atrevemos a acercarnos. ( _Nota de autor: esta zona desértica que vemos en Skyward Sword_ ). Pero mis intentos fueron en vano, algunos soldados se enteraron de esta restricción y rápidamente llegó a la capital de Hyrule el rumor de que yo había ocultado ese sector del mapa, con el objetivo de ocultar riquezas, que podían ser robadas, o armas para un posible golpe contra el reino. El Rey, al enterarse de ese rumor por la boca de sus consejeros, me mandó a llamar. Yo acudí inmediatamente a la audiencia.

Llegué a la ciudadela confiado en que el rey entendería el porqué de mi decisión, pero al entrar escoltado, alguna gente me veía con malos ojos, con repulsión y hasta asco, en ese minuto sentí por primera vez el racismo, en el ambiente se escuchaban murmullos como "mira, un gerudo… son los ladrones" o "Dioses, como nos podemos unirnos con esta escoria, el rey está loco". Todos esos comentarios me dolieron de verdad, pero los ignoré, convenciéndome de que podía demostrar que todos esos prejuicios eran simples falacias.

Al entrar al cuarto real vi a todos los consejeros rodeando la sala, los mismos ojos de desprecio que tenían las personas de fuera los veía reflejado en ellos, el mismo racismo prejuicioso.

En medio de la sala había una mesa rectangular en la cual estaba un mapa de Hyrule y el desierto.

"Ganondorf" me dijo el Rey levantándose "supongo que ya sabes la razón por la que has venido"

"mi señor" dije inclinándome ante él

"sé que conoces las acusaciones que se dicen en contra tuya, aún dudo de la veracidad de esas afirmaciones, por eso te hice traer, dime la razón por la que escondiste el sector sur del desierto" y haciendo una señal para que me acercase me dijo "dime"

"señor" le dije mirándole a los ojos "este es un completo mal entendido, y algunos de sus generales ya están enterados de la verdadera razón por la que censuré ese sector de los mapas" y dirigiéndome al mapa para ilustrarlo proseguí "el desierto Gerudo, como ustedes lo conocen, es un sector terriblemente inhóspito, vuestras fuerzas militares, valientemente, fueron a establecerse a nuestra región, pero el calor, la arena y la insolación les impidió mantenerse en pie, siendo algunos, como saben, regresados a la capital por deshidratación y quemaduras extremas; yo, conociendo que el sector llamado mar de las arenas es mucho más peligroso que la zona donde nosotros vivimos, por ello decidí impedir que entrase alguien, censurando esa zona de los mapas"

"entiendo…" dijo el Rey "General Sares, esos datos sobre la mala condición de nuestros soldados ¿es verídica?"

"completamente" dijo el general que tenía detrás.

"señor…" dijo un viejo consejero, acercándose al rey para hablarle "si me permite…" y le empezó a susurrar en la oreja, con el objetivo de que nadie más escuchase.

"bien…" dijo el Rey "si eso los satisface"

"es por el bien del pueblo señor"

"Ganondorf, mis consejeros piden que un grupo de soldados, junto a usted y uno de mis generales de confianza vayan a inspeccionar ese sector, para eliminar sus sospechas"

"será complejo ir, deben adecuar bien a sus tropas, facilitaremos todo lo que deseen, pero tendrá que ser larga y lenta, es peligroso ir a toda marcha"

"General Sares" dijo el Rey "prepare una guarnición especializada para climas desérticos, y llame a Impa, debe ir ella o algún Sheikah a la misión"

"dudo mucho que pueda ir ella, señor, recuerde que ella se encarga de la princesa"

"bueno, en eso tiene razón" dijo el Rey aspirando aire lentamente "pero que busque a alguno de confianza, yo enviaría a usted, pero con su mujer enferma es mejor que se quede"

"si señor" dijo el general y se retiró de la sala

"señor Ganondorf, creo en sus palabras, pero por favor, ayúdenos con esto, es para la eliminación de toda sospecha"

"sí señor, pero me gustaría conversar a solas con usted"

"señor… es peligroso" le dijo un consejero en voz baja

"si duda tanto de mi lealtad" le dije a ese consejero "dejen a soldados aquí"

"es bien" dijo el Rey sentándose "salgan, por favor"

"claro señor" dijo uno de los consejeros, con cara de desprecio hacia mí.

"¿qué sucede Ganondorf?" dijo el rey cuando salió el ultimo

"señor, sé que estos rumores han destruido la imagen de mi pueblo, pero este racismo que he sentido en el ambiente es horrible" le dije "la gente no me mira con desconfianza, si me vieran así lo entendería, hasta yo desconfiaría de alguien que esconde algo, pero me miran con desprecio, hasta sus consejeros, escuché falacias en la plaza, nos trataban de ladrones, e inclusive de escorias"

"entiendo" dijo el Rey pensativo

"no pido que hagan disculpas públicas, pero que pare un poco esto, estoy dispuesto a darles toda la información y ser transparente, pero duele escuchar esos comentarios y sentir la presión de los ojos que te miran, creo que usted notó el modo en que me miraban sus consejeros"

"si, lo note" dijo el Rey "y pido las disculpas del caso, intentaré solucionar esto"

"gracias por su comprensión, esperaré al conjunto en la entrada del desierto, yo mismo los guiaré por todo el desierto"

"ahí estaremos en breve"

En menos de una semana ya estábamos en camino por el desierto, en la espera nos prohibieron salir de la ciudad para evitar que _''cambiásemos algo"_ del desierto, la desconfianza era palpable.

"señor Ganondorf" se presentó un joven delante de todo el pelotón "soy Qwael, el agente enviado por el General Sares"

El joven era un chico moreno, pelo negro, ojos rojizos y mediana estatura, se notaban ciertas cicatrices en la cara del joven, líneas paralelas en desde sus mejillas hacia abajo en diagonal. Usaba, a mi sorpresa, bufanda azul turquesa y capa con diseño militar gris gastado, no sudaba, a pesar de toda esa ropa, pero se notaba que era ropa diseñada para algo, quizás para las mortales tormentas de arena que se contaban, en forma de leyendas, a viajeros y soldados.

"mucho gusto, está todo preparado" dije invitándolo a pasar a la carpa y sentarse.

"¿Cómo será el recorrido?" dijo acomodándose la capa para sentarse.

"intentaremos recorrer el perímetro completamente a través de las montañas que rodean al mar, ellas nos darán refugio, en el caso de que tengamos problemas con el clima" le respondí mostrándole el mapa "luego atravesaremos el desierto por las zonas más elevadas, para visualizar el horizonte más fácilmente, el viaje tomará entr semanas"

"¿Cuánto tomaría recorrer todo el desierto?" me preguntó el joven.

"d meses, el desierto es enorme, y hay sectores donde las arenas no permiten sobrevivir, por eso iremos a sectores estratégicos para que pueda ver todo el horizonte del desierto" le contesté "sé que sus señores desean que revisemos todo el desierto, pero logísticamente es imposible, ni nosotros podemos adentrarnos completamente"

"es entendible, señor, estoy seguro que mis señores estarán satisfechos" dijo "¿Cuándo podremos partir?"

"¿necesitan descansar sus soldados?"

"Un poco"

"En una hora entonces" dije concluyendo "y otra cosa, vuestros caballos no sobreviven en el mar de arenas, la temperatura es semejante a tener una antorcha en el pecho, usaremos caballos del desierto, están adaptados para estas adversas condiciones"

"entonces dejaremos los caballos en el establo del ejército"

"tenga esta carpa para descansar esta hora, los caballos están cagados con 5 carpas con capacidad para 5 personas durmiendo en hamacas, para que no tengan problemas"

"bien"

Y salí de la carpa, el día estaba nublado, hacia un poco de frio e incluso parecía que los dioses nos iban a bendecir con lluvia; esto era perfecto para viajar por ese mar de sal y arena, pero un mal presentimiento llegó, algo desastroso podía pasar. Fui a una capilla donde una sacerdotisa oraba a nuestra diosa de la arena, para pedir por este viaje, no quería que fuera un desastre, pero mis miedos se hicieron palpables cuando la joven me dijo que ella no podía asegurar nada.

No quería empezar con el viaje, pero tuve que ahogar mis miedos e iniciar el trayecto.

El avance era lento, no más de 20 kilómetros al día, los días grises amables se fueron dejando el sol abrasador sobre nosotros, el cielo rojizo por las tormentas de sal, y las noches de hielo, las carpas a penas protegían a los soldados de dentro, algunos tuvieron problemas de salud, pero pudieron seguir adelante, pero cuando llegaron al centro del mar, se encontraron rodeados por tormentas de arena en todas direcciones, algo iba mal

"si estas tormentas no nos dejan en breve, empezarán los problemas" le dije a Qwael luego de estar 2 días esperando en vano que se despejase el camino.

"si… ¿Cuánto nos duraran los suministros?"

"nos quedan para 2 semanas, pero estas tormentas no son normales, tendremos que dar media ración al día para que duren, apenas termine todo esto, seguiremos como lo habíamos planificado con la ración completa, e intentaremos volver a la ciudad para reabastecernos"

"¿usted dará la noticia?"

"ruego que usted lo haga, los soldados… sienten temor a mi presencia, noto ciertos roces entre el regimiento y las gerudo"

"es natural esto" dijo Qwael restándole importancia a mis palabras "la gente siempre muestra rechazo hacia lo que no conoce, pronto pasará" yo ya pensaba que no tomaría en cuenta mi petición, pero terminó diciendo "pero descuide, yo daré la noticia".

Qwael reunió a toda su guarnición en la carpa central "señores, ustedes mismos han visto en la situación en que estamos, por ende, tendremos que recortar las raciones si queremos salir de esta, los locales nos han dicho que estas tormentas duran días y como no sabemos cuánto durarán estas, tendremos que mantenernos a media ración, apenas terminen estas tormentas, volveremos a la ciudad para reabastecernos y terminar con el terreno que nos falta revisar"

La noticia no fue bien recibida, y apenas iniciaron los recortes, surgieron rumores de que algunas gerudo habían robado comida, o que incluso habían usado magia negra para crear las tormentas, con el propósito de matar al regimiento.

Llegaron a tal punto estos problemas que hubieron divisiones dentro del pelotón, un bando que apoyaba la idea de seguir a las gerudo, y los otros que las veían como el verdadero mal, las semana pasó, al igual que la segunda y la tercera. Al final una pelea entre los soldados ya estaba a punto de estallar cuando vimos al horizonte despejarse, camino libre para nuestro avance.

No perdimos tiempo e iniciamos nuestro avance, pero las diferencias seguían palpables, el grupo anti-gerudo trataba a mi pueblo como simples esclavos, pateándolas y humillándolas de la peor forma, al final estallé al contemplar ese horror, un soldado trataba de lo peor a una chica en la hora del almuerzo, alegando de que ella era una ladrona y mugrosa, ya que según él, su ración estaba incompleta, la empujó y la golpeó

"usted la vuelve a tocar…" dije levantándome e interponiéndome entre el soldado y la chica

"¿qué vas a hacer?" me dijo el soldado desenvainando la espada "¿acaso se creen tan especiales? ¿Dignos de nuestro respeto?"

"¿y que te da el derecho de tratar a una mujer así?"

"son una raza de ladrones y mugrosos, no merecen ningún respeto"

"claro… si yo tratase a tu familia de ladrones, te sentirías muy bien ¿cierto?" le dije explotando en odio

"Gerudo despreciable" me gritó el soldado dirigiendo un corte de espada hacia mí, lo esquivé y sin que se diera cuenta le di un golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó lejos

"vuelve a tratar mal a mi gente así y no vives para contarlo" le dije al verlo en el suelo" le dije viéndolo en el suelo

"señor Ganondorf" dijo Qwael al ver la escena "¿qué significa este espectáculo?"

"señor Qwael…" le dije intentando explicarle el insulto por parte del soldado, pero él me interrumpió

"no permitiré que trate mal a mis soldados, menos frente a mi" dijo seriamente "tenga cuidado"

"y yo le sugiero que enseñe a sus soldados un poco de respeto, mínimo a una mujer"

"¿qué sucedió?" dijo asombrado ante tal comentario

"su soldado golpeó y trató horriblemente a esa joven gerudo" dije mostrándole a la muchacha con moretones "¿recuerda lo que le dije la otra vez? Esto es racismo"

"Señor ganondorf"

"Yo no voy a acatar las condiciones del consejo si no se soluciona ya este problema" le dije, refiriéndome a la petición de los consejeros reales "no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tratar mal a mi pueblo… a pesar de que sea traición a la amistad con el Rey, primero están mis hermanos y luego mi lealtad a Hyrule… si Hyrule nos trata así, prefiero cortar con toda unión comercial y política con el reino, que ver estas violaciones a la dignidad de las gerudo"

Pero de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, la carpa se sacudía de lado a lado hasta caer hacia los lados, era una de las criaturas de las arenas que tanto se contaban en las leyendas, la criatura salió de la tierra junto con sus tentáculos, destrozó las otras carpas y atrapó a los caballos para devorarlos.

"dioses…" dijo Qwael al ver a esa monstruosidad

"Gerudos, saquen a los soldados de aquí, pónganlos a resguardo en las formaciones rocosas"

Las mujeres sin dudarlo, llamaron al pelotón y se fueron corriendo hacia la formación, escondiéndose en una cueva, Qwael y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar

"las leyendas eran ciertas" dijo una gerudo asombrada y cansada

"¿están todos?" pregunté

"el soldado que me…" dijo la gerudo que protegí

"diablos" dije, y sin dudarlo salí corriendo en su búsqueda, sin tomar en cuenta los gritos que intentaban detenerme. A penas llegué al campamento, vi al soldado, estaba en una roca aferrado, atrapado por un tentáculo, corté el brazo de la criatura y oculte al muchacho detrás de esa roca.

"ahora" le dije mirándole "tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga para salir con vida de esto, ¿entiendes?"

"si señor" me respondió un poco en shock "espere… el señor Qwael, está gritando"

Miré hacia la criatura y para mi horror vi a la criatura sujetando a Qwael a punto de comérselo. "Espera aquí" le dije al soldado antes de dejarlo.

Corrí hacia la criatura y dando un salto, logre cortar el tentáculo, Qwael cayó al suelo, y tomando al joven en hombros, llamé al soldado y los llevé a salvo en la cueva.

* * *

Ahora tocaba responder a las dudas del consejo, Qwael, recuperado, pero con un parche en la cabeza (que cubría una herida que se le formó por la caída), dio todos los datos sobre el viaje, incluidos los problemas de racismo y el incidente con la criatura

"aun no estamos satisfechos, su alteza" dijo un consejero al rey

"¿Qué queréis decir?" dijo el Rey mirando al consejero

"sería prudente enviar otra expedición sin los gerudo, para corroborar"

"¿dudáis de nuestra palabra?" le dije al consejero

"alteza…"

"señor, con todo respeto" dijo Qwael "ese mar tiene muchos peligros, es peligroso enviar más tropas a la zona, piense que pude haber perdido a todo mi pelotón"

"si, señor Qwael" dijo el consejero "no olvidaremos jamás su ineptitud al mando de esta misión"

"¿ineptitud?" dijo Qwael

"su falta de liderazgo y el hecho de que llevó a su pelotón hasta las fauces de una criatura fantástica, es a muy mi pesar…"

"cállese" le interrumpió el Rey "¿algo más, señor Qwael?"

"solamente una petición, por favor, ayude a eliminar el racismo que hay hacia nuestros hermanos gerudo, en el campamento hubo muchos ataques hacia nuestras acompañantes, ojala se superen estas diferencias y entendamos que somos hermanos en la tierra"

"tomaremos en cuenta su recomendación, joven Qwael" dijo el consejero "ahora, mi señor…"

"guardias" dijo el rey "llévense a este inepto de aquí"

El consejero empezó a sonreír con sus ojos cerrados, probablemente pensaba de que se refería a Qwael el Rey, pero los guardias rodearon al consejero y lo esposaron "pero…" dijo al darse cuenta de esta acción "¡señor!"

"usted no puede seguir aquí, llévenselo, su ineptitud le saca del puesto de consejero mayor, no se necesitan más de sus servicios"

 **-continuará-**

Dios! Qué largo, me mate escribiendo este capítulo, pueden que hayan errores garrafales, pero este va a ser el futuro en mis fanfic, capítulos semanales de gran extensión, poco a poco seguiré aumentando el tamaño

Aclaraciones: en este fanfic aparece el apellido Sares, esto lo pongo como detalle o easter egg, y si, Aily de "sombras de Hyrule" es descendiente de este general.

Esta semana no habrán más capítulos, ya que me voy de viaje

Nos vemos.


End file.
